


(It's her birthday) she can cry if she wants to

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Creeper Peter Hale, Creepy, Cute, F/M, Fear, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU</p>
<p>She snickers at her own thoughts; Isaac glares at her and says “What’s so funny?”<br/>Purposely turning her back to him she replies “that is none of your business”.<br/>He huffs in annoyance, and suddenly she figures out the exact thing to do to entertain herself; she deserves it, it is her birthday.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	(It's her birthday) she can cry if she wants to

It’s her birthday, well the weekend after her birthday, but the day of her planned house party and who is she stuck with? _Of course_ the school loner and one of the newest members of Derek’s “pack”.

———-

Her friends…if you could _really_ even call them that, had finally told her the truth about everything; so they shouldn’t be upset about her one tiny piece of revenge… that came in the form of her own back-from-the-dead Peter-shaped secret.

———-

When they told her, they all acted like it was some huge revelation. But her only real question was “Why is lurker-guy currently creeping around my kitchen?”

Hearing his moniker, Derek returned to the living room, looked at each of them silently, before turning his always serious green eyes to her and shrugged “What? I was hungry.”She rolls her eyes, but can’t help thinking that he had the same eyes as his uncle; not the same color, but still that same intensity shining through.

———-

So, now she’s stuck in the run-down and dirty old school bus from last year’s werewolf attack with Mr. Tall, light, and awkward.She really would like to sneak out of here and look for Peter; or at least cry at the frustrating lack of attention she was _not_ being lavished with. It was her birthday, for god sake; didn’t her friends have any decency?

She snickers at her own thoughts; Isaac glares at her and says “What’s so funny?” 

Purposely turning her back to him she replies “that is none of _your_ business”.

He huffs in annoyance, and suddenly she figures out the exact thing to do to entertain herself; she _deserves_ it, it is _her birthday_. 

———-

Smiling to herself, she turns back around to catch him staring at her, just before he looks away; the slightest flush burning his cheeks.

Acting coy, she smirks before whining “Issaaaac, why don’t you come back here with me? Come sit with me, I’m _so_ bored.”

His back stiffens, face turning back to look at her to see if she’s just playing around with him; he sees her sigh in boredom and look out the buses back windows.

Being in Derek’s pack with Erica and Boyd had boosted Isaac’s confidence, but he wasn’t sure if it was up to Lydia Martin levels of confidence.What’s really the worst she could do though? Besides maybe gossip his ear off or even just sit together in silence.

He knew something was going on with her, all the strange things she did at school notwithstanding, but that was hardly anything new in Beacon Hills.This town began with strange and ended in down-right terrifying.

———-

He decided to go back there and sit with her, she was just a girl; _he_ was the Big Bad Wolf.

———-

She can tell that he’s different now; just by the way he walks; like he doesn’t fear anything anymore.But she also knows how to wear that particular façade; she’s worn it so well over the years that it’s become a part of her. It’s no longer just a mask she wears because she _is_ just that confident now.

He wears it well too; all sarcastic blue eyes and curly golden hair. He probably could have played an Angel in their third-grade play with a halo of hair like that; at the thought she has to keep from laughing out loud, and instead lets her eyes laugh for her.

———-

When he walks towards the back of the bus, she has this look on her face, like she’s scrutinizing him before the look changes and he can swear her eyes are brighter.More light shining through that burns and curls into his stomach, and maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after-all. 

———-

He is sort of afraid she can sense his nervousness, so he sits as far away from her as he can. 

———-

Isaac had always thought she was beautiful; her shining red hair and stunning green eyes always seemed to pull him in like a siren song; and Jesus, just looking at her, he’s already spouting off poetry in his head.So he thinks instead, act like someone else; act like Derek, be like Derek, but maybe tone down the creepiness.He didn’t need her thinking any worse of him than she already did.

———-

He is rigid at first, then let’s go of a deep breath and sprawls out on the seat.Long legs and arms everywhere; she’s already close to falling off the seat as it is, so she scoots closer to him. 

Both of his legs are stretched out to the floor and both arms on either side of him along the back of the seat.

When she gets closer to him she has to live with the arm above her shoulders, as he leans his head back and looks at her; a smirk now firmly attached to his face.

She can’t tell if he’s caught onto her little game or not, but this definitely ups the challenge and she’s always been a high roller anyway.

———-

A whispered voice calls her name, “Lyydddiiiiaaa”.

“What?” she asks, snapped out of her thoughts, and Isaac looks at her “I didn’t say anything”, he responds.

“Oh…umm, so how did _you_ get roped into playing the babysitter during this hunt for Kanima!Jackson extravaganza?” she asks, her voice laced with sarcasm. She should give herself a mental pat on the back; at least it’s good-hearted sarcasm and not meant to wound.

———-

She knows the real Isaac Lahey, and there was no reason to hurt him with the vicious barbs she usually liked to quip.

———-

His face lights up when he smiles at her and she thinks it’s the most precious thing she’s ever seen.He looks down, his hand playing with strands of her hair distractingly and says “Well, I just so happened to choose the short straw at our last pack meeting”. 

Smiling eyes meet her own as she smacks at his leg playfully before replying “Ohh…so Isaac is funny all of a sudden?”

Both of them start laughing and at least Lydia is no longer bored.

———-

His hand is still in her hair, and she doesn’t even think he realizes it.“Oh aren’t you so sweet, letting him into your world like that” she thinks…looking down she realizes the voice is not her own.

“Have you figured it out yet?You’ve always been such a smart girl.”

She hears the voice directly in her ear and turns to see Peter sitting there with them. Gasping, she stares at him, until Isaac says her name; she schools her features back to normal, turning towards his voice, “Is everything alright?” he asks.

“Yes”, she stammers out, “just kind of can’t believe everything that’s happening.”She knows it’s a good lie and can practically see Peter grin at her.

———-

Isaac is still looking at her strangely and she can feel Peter slide a finger from her ear down to her collarbone, making her shudder involuntarily. 

She feels lips replace the finger, peppering her throat in feather-light kisses as she tries and fails to make her face look impassive.

Putting her head in her hands, she leans forward and tries to stop herself from panicking.Loudly she says “ _You have to stop_ ”. 

———-

Isaac doesn’t know what’s going on, but she was fine just a few seconds ago, “Stop what?” He puts his hand on her shoulder, “Stop what, Lydia?”

When his hand touches her shoulder, Peter’s voice is so loud it reverberates in her head, “Don’t let him touch you!”

She makes a startled sound and nearly jumps from Isaac and back into the corner; her head still in her hands, hiding her face; she can feel her body start to rock with sobs. 

———-

Lydia had recoiled from him so fast, and now she’s over there crying her heart out.He’s so worried for her, but he doesn’t know what to do.He had never been on the receiving end of a consoling touch.

———-

As Isaac had been debating what to do, Peter had been sitting next to her rubbing her back as she cried.He shushed her and said “I’m only doing this for your own good.You can’t imagine what he wants to do to you, Lydia.I can see his thoughts, you know.”

The voice stops mid-ramble, as she feels Isaac’s arm wrap around her waist and pull her back to him.Her head falls against his chest as the racking sobs start to ease.His hand strokes her hair as he murmurs reassurances to her.

Slowly the tears stop and she feels embarrassed for crying all over him. 

He can feel her tense beside him and knows she must feel so awful.

———-

Before she can speak he says quietly, “its okay Lydia, I get it…I do.”

“I mean what we, what all of your friends did to you was terrible; they didn’t trust you.You must feel so betrayed.”

She does, but she won’t tell him the real reason behind her tears.

That reason is hers and hers _alone_.

———-

She tries to smile at what he’s said and just nods.“I’m so sorry for this, for doing this all over your shirt.” 

He chuckles at that and says, “It’s only a shirt.”

———-

They sit that way for a bit longer; Peter doesn’t come back, but she knows she’ll see him later in her dreams.She doesn’t really know how he does that; enter dreams, read minds, appear so only she can see him.Before, it was different, because he was essentially dead, but now she didn’t really know what was going on, or why he only came to her; why not his family, why not Derek?

She will never really be angry with him for making her think she was crazy, because she can’t imagine being dead and trapped or whatever he was. He had been so scared and all alone; she can’t fault him for wanting human contact.Whenever he decided to actually show himself for real and not just in her dreams or through hallucinations, then she’d have to find out why he picked her.

———-

Peter had told her specifically not to seek him out; so she tried her best.Though every moment all she wanted to do was go and search for him.Go to the Hale house or talk to Derek. But he had expressly forbid her to do either; not that she was so good at obeying orders. 

———-

She doesn’t really know what she feels for him either. Except that it was something so much more than she had ever felt for anyone. More than lust, more than infatuation, even more than love.The connection between them was so raw; it was like being stripped bare of everything; every thought, every emotion, right down to her personality.

They were no longer separate identities; together they formed one whole being, and that thought terrified her more than anything.Knowing you were a part of someone’s life so much that without them you would die, literally; and without her, he would die too, _again_. 

———-

She didn’t want to be anyone other than herself, but now she was so much more because of him; and together they were more powerful than she ever could have imagined.All of these thoughts she knows are not _only_ her own; he shares them with her.Otherwise, she would have no idea how much he had affected her life; her very soul.

———-

Isaac’s voice brings her back to the present, “you feel better now?”

“Of course”, she says, and smiles, because she needs them to know, all of her friends, that she is okay. They _can’t_ know what she really thinks and feels, _who_ she really thinks about and feels for. They will find out eventually anyway, no need to worry them now; there was already too much to worry about as it was.

———-

Isaac is still stroking her hair; long fingers sifting through knots and tangles, just like how her mother used to comfort her.He breaks the silence, “Lydia, I just want you to know that…that I’m here for you, if you ever need me, need anyone.”She quietly says “alright” and then “I guess we’re friends now huh.”He smiles down at her and just says “yeah I guess so”, and “Happy Birthday Lydia”, before tilting her chin up with his other hand and kissing her.She kisses him back and knows Peter is howling in rage somewhere.But this is her time, and this is okay. 

She knows they both have someone; he has Erica and she…she has Peter.It won’t get further than this, and they both know it.

They both pull away, and an understanding passes between them.The kind that ensures trust above all and that if worse comes to worst; _they will always_ have each other. 

She leans back into him, her head once more resting on his chest. Content to let the silence and peace last as long as possible.

———-

It’s her birthday, and she cried because more than wanting to she had needed to.


End file.
